deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire di Magnum
Backstory Born Claire Stone, little Claire was raised by her widower father, a scientist named Igneous, along with her twin sister, Marie. Despite both girls having prodigy-level voices, Igneous favored Marie over Claire because the former developed intellectually much more quickly, as per her father’s legacy; also, Marie’s voice developed at a rapid rate and eventually became weapon-grade. As an insane scientist, Igneous thought it would be a great idea to try to surgically copy Marie’s inane talent onto her sister. Long story short, the operation was botched, and Claire was presumed dead. Igneous grieved so much upon Claire's 'death' that his medical specialists advised him not to go to the funeral, for if he did the memory of his daughter would drive him past the edge of human thought and cause him to go even more insane. So he sent her body, with six armed clones of himself, to Belrova for burial. He thought that that would be the end of his daughter's body; many people sent their dead to Belrova because its soil was so acidic that it dissolved most organic matter submerged in it in a matter of minutes. As the "pallbearers" prepared to bury the child, a scratching noise was heard from the coffin. The clones took the lid off of the coffin- and Claire leaped out and murdered all of them with her bare hands in less than ten seconds. A passing demon named Soroth saw this heinous act and immediately thought, "Now THAT'S the kind of unexpected fighter our side needs." So he bargained with Claire and convinced her to follow after demonkind in exchange for potential revenge on her father and sister, as well as immense demonic extrasensory perception bordering on precog and the mind-blowing ability (at least to most powered people) to duplicate matter by touching it. Claire was also given a huge mansion and the order to protect it, as it was a strategic demon stronghold that would be needed if Belrova's defenses were to be penetrated. This seemed like a tall order for a child, but Claire was more than ready. In fact, she devoted herself so much to her task that not even other demons could step foot onto the mansion grounds without getting a taste of Joyride. Oh yeah, and she got a Justium-tipped chainsaw. Personal info Name: Claire Isadora Stone (changes last name to di Magnum after her abandonment Origin: AoR Gender: Female Age: 9 Classification: Human, Follower of Tharion/Stradivus Date of Birth: July 25th Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Rozia Weight: 65 pounds Height: 4 ft 3 inches Family: Father (Igneous), sister (Marie) Handedness: Left Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive Affiliation: Habiti Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Reaction Speed, Advanced Poisoning Techniques, Master of Chainsaws, Wall/Ceiling Clinging; Inanimate Matter Duplication, Extra-sensory Perception Speed: Hypersonic+ (Moves fast enough that Shep, who can keep up with Leo, sees her only as a blur), possibly higher with Joyride Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Building Level (survived Magnum Mansion collapsing on top of her and had to lift several girders to get out) Striking Strength: Unknown (able to break the ice made by Shep’s cryomancy, which should be comparable to blue ice since it’s made by the same process, but the actual scale is unknown) | Large City Level (Able to outmatch Restarted Elidyr in terms of strength) Durability: City Level (Survived the death explosion of Elidyr) | City Level+ (Able to survive a direct attack from Electric Deity Leo after the Tharion Saga) | Mountain Level+ (In Arena mode, able to one-on-one and possibly kill Electric Deity Leo) Stamina: Very high (should be comparable to Marie, who scales to Leo) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Ten Thousand Blades. Intelligence: High. Master manipulator. Weaknesses: Despite her surprisingly high physical strength, she pales to the rest of the habiti and the AOR. When reminded of her father, she goes into a blind rage. Her Demonic Extra-Sensories don't work in the presence of beings of extreme virtue. Notable Attacks / Techniques: ''' Ten Thousand Blades: Claire draws two daggers and multiplies them into a massive storm of knives. This move requires a massive amount of concentration to perform. Joyride: Claire drives the Iron Buzzer into the ground and turns it on, using it as a vehicle of sorts. '''Weapons/Equipment Knives: Claire carries four long daggers on her person. She can use two at a time or multiply all four for her Ten Thousand Blades attack. Can spread poison on these to increase their killing effectiveness. Iron Buzzer: A Synthetic-Justium-tipped chainsaw. Claire’s favorite weapon. She wields it like a broadsword normally but can drive it into the ground and ride it like a motorcycle for her Joyride attack. Implied to be able to shoot Justium energy (in fact, the demon who gave it to her defined it as such), though Claire herself refrains from doing this so as not to harm her precious mansion. Mary Sue Test Score: 10 There isn’t much room for being a Mary Sue when Claire is such a minor villain. She is driven by misguided revenge on her sister for being the reason she almost died, but other than that, most of her points revolve around her arsenal and her past. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Claire di Magnum VS Spinel Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Fireballsyum Category:Knife Wielders Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fireballsyum's OCs Category:Younger Combatants